


Teddy Bears And Pteranodon

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Banter, Humor, Inspired by Art, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester takes Stephen away in the hope he'll forget his troubles, only for an anomaly to open and cause them both trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bears And Pteranodon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

James sighed as he woke to find himself alone in bed, so much for a lazy morning in bed with his lover. Not that he could say it was a surprise, Stephen was always up early to run and James counted his blessings that Stephen didn't drag him along. 

He glanced at his watch before dragging himself out of bed, it wouldn't do to have a week away and spend all of it in bed. He tied his dressing gown closed before heading into the kitchen. A good cooked breakfast would put some flesh on Stephen's bones; his lover had lost his appetite ever since Helen bloody Cutter had dropped her bombshell. It was why James had convinced Stephen to come away with him on holiday, in the hope being here would help him forget – if only temporarily – his troubles. 

James considered various ways to help his lover as he prepared their breakfast. He hadn't found a suitable option when he heard the front door open. “Breakfast will be ready in five minutes.”

Stephen poked his head around the door. “Do I have time for a quick shower?”

James glanced at him, his lip curling at the sweat-stained clothing. “It would be preferable.”

“And I thought you liked me hot and sweaty?” Stephen quipped before he ran up the stairs. 

“Only after sex,” James called back before turning his attention back to their fry-up. He knew he wouldn't get away with unhealthy food all week, but then, healthy didn't mean tasteless. He just needed something to tempt Stephen to clear his plate.

***

Stephen gave a satisfied moan as he mopped up the last of the yolk with a slice of freshly baked bread. “This is wonderful, James.”

James smiled, pleased when he noticed that for all his comments about a fried breakfast that Stephen had cleaned his plate. “What would you like to do today?”

Stephen grinned in a way that had James wondering if he should make a strategic retreat. “I met Mrs Hatherstone on my run.”

“Oh?” James inquired as he sipped his tea.

“She was looking for her lost dog, Gatesby.”

“That mangy mutt,” James muttered.

Stephen grinned. “Don't think that I haven't seen you sneak him treats.”

James spluttered in his tea. “Ah.”

“I think it's cute.”

James shot his lover a glare. “Cute?”

“Gatesby,” Stephen quickly clarified. 

“Hmmm.” James wasn't convinced but, this holiday was for Stephen. 

“Oh, that reminds me,” Stephen said. “She wanted me to remind you that the Country Fair is on today.” Stephen raised an eyebrow in a practised imitation of his lover. “I expect it had just slipped your mind...”

James had hoped to avoid the Fair, it really wasn't his thing but, he couldn't resist Stephen's look. His lover deserved whatever happiness James could provide. “Of course we can go, Stephen.”

“As colleagues?” Stephen asked, his expression clearly indicating he didn't expect James to openly acknowledge their relationship to his neighbours.

“As colleagues.” James agreed before he tugged Stephen in for a kiss. “And as lovers.”

***

James heard the cheer before he spotted Stephen in the crowd gathered around the stand. He eased his way through the people until he stood next to his lover and smiled. Of course his lover would win a prize at a shoot-the-duck stand. “Having fun?”

“This is wonderful,” Stephen said before he dragged James in for a kiss. “Thank you for agreeing to come with me, James.” He turned towards the man running the stand and took the offered prize. “This is for you.”

James just stared at the teddy bear Stephen had thrust into his hands before raising an eyebrow at his lover. 

“I think I'll call him 'Little Jimmy',” Stephen said with a smirk.

James bit back his automatic response, it was good to see his lover smiling once more, even if it was at James' own expense.

***

James walked arm-in-arm with Stephen along the cliff-top path back to his cottage, 'Little Jimmy' in his free hand, for his lover was adamant that was the bear's name. He turned with a frown when Stephen tugged him to a stop, an eyebrow raised in silent enquiry. “Stephen?”

“Look,” Stephen said, pointing out into the bay. 

James peered in the direction Stephen pointed, cursing several times when the dark shape he had originally assumed was a large bird soared closer. “Please tell me that isn't what I think it is.”

Stephen shaded his eyes. “I'm sorry, James, but it is a male pteranodon.”

“And you can tell it's a male from this distance?” James had to ask. 

“The males have crests.”

“Ah,” James muttered. He doubted that with the area's notoriously bad reception that the ADD had picked up the anomaly and that they wouldn't be calling in reinforcements. “Bloody hell!” he yelled as the pteranodon wheeled past them and he barely leapt out of the way of the soft and smelly dropping it left behind. What was it with flying creatures using him as target practice? 

He turned back towards his lover, about to ask him how they were going to deal with the bloody pteranodon when he realised the man was on his knees beside the splattered mess. Lester's eyebrows made a determined effort to hide in his hairline before he managed to say, horror clear in his voice, “I do hope you don't think I'm kissing you now.”

“You can tell a lot from dung,” Stephen said before touching the tip of his tongue to the finger he had poked the dropping with.“And I'll use a lot of mouthwash before we kiss.”

“At the very least,” James informed him. “At the risk of encouraging you, what exactly can you tell from that?”

“What it has eaten.” Stephen straightened. “Which is fish.”

“Why do we want to know that?” James asked, wondering why his lover felt the need to taste it. 

“Because it means he hasn't eaten Gatesby.”

“Ah, good, Mrs Hatherstone will be pleased.” James watched the pteranodon soar on the thermals. “Can you please tranquillise it so we can send it home before the anomaly closes.” He shuddered at his next thought. “I do not want it housed at the ARC.”

“Too messy?” Stephen asked with a grin.

“I don't suppose you have your rifle?” He knew Stephen usually put it back in the armoury, but a last minute anomaly had almost scuppered their plans and he recalled they'd headed straight to the cottage, his car already loaded with their holiday bags. He couldn't recall if Stephen had passed his rifle to one of the soldiers...

Stephen nodded. “I found it when I unpacked. It's still in the Mercedes' boot.”

***

James peered out into the bay, half-hoping the pteranodon had returned home and half-fearing it had just flown off to cause havoc elsewhere on the coast. He turned back to Stephen, his eyes narrowing as he spotted the item Stephen had pulled out of his backpack. “You won me a teddy bear and now you're using it as bait. Somehow, I feel terribly slighted.”

“You said you didn't want it,” Stephen replied as he fluffed up the toy and carefully set it down on the grass at the top of the cliff.

“Yes... Well.”

“I'll win you another one.” Stephen offered with a smug grin.

James chose not to reply, instead asking, “Why do you need my... the teddy bear as bait?”

Stephen smiled at his slip before answering, “I can't risk shooting him when he is over the water, he'll drown. This way, he'll be on land and we'll be able to get him back to the anomaly.”

“I thought it ate fish?” James asked. “Why would it be interested in a teddy bear?”

“Pteranodons were scavengers as well as fish eaters. I doubt it will turn down carrion.”

“It is going to be terribly disappointed,” James said before glancing once more at the pteranodon and edging away from the cliff edge.

“James?” 

“I read the report, I'm not getting anywhere near that creature until it is unconscious.”

Stephen smiled. “I'll protect you.”

“Just shoot the damn thing so we can get on with our holiday.”

***

James stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water to wash away the evidence of the last few hours. He wasn't quite sure what had been worse – having to dive out of the way in order to avoid a close encounter when the unconscious pteranodon had skipped across the ground like a stone on water, the smell of the creature when he had helped Stephen return it to its own time or being hugged by Mrs Hatherstone when they'd returned Gatesby.

He heard the bathroom door click closed and called out. “You're not joining me until you've used all the mouthwash on the side.”

Stephen called back, “It's a full bottle.”

“Precisely.” James opened the glass door and glanced at his lover. “And then I want you to brush you teeth and throw the brush out. We'll buy you a new one tomorrow.”

“Bossy,” Stephen muttered as he broke the seal and swigged the mouthwash, swirling it around before spitting and repeating.

“Just the way you like me,” James said. “Oh, and hurry up. I'd hate to have to start without you.”

***

James smothered a smile and shot Stephen a glare when he walked into his office to find a new teddy bear on his desk, sitting next to a furry pteranodon. “So, this is why you got up early for your run?”

Stephen nodded, pointing at first the teddy bear and then the pteranodon. “That's 'Big Jimmy' and the pteranodon is 'Terry'.” He grinned at James before adding, “I thought 'Big Jimmy' was a more accurate name.”

“Dear God, Stephen,” Cutter's shocked voice came from behind them. “Please tell me you haven't nicknamed his... um...”

James cursed silently when Stephen almost jumped away from his side, only James' hand on his arm preventing him. He turned towards a red-faced Cutter and arched an elegant eyebrow before asking. “My um?” His smiled faded when he noticed the blush flushing Stephen's face. “A few points, Cutter. One, if you knocked first, you wouldn't walk in on private conversations. Secondly, any nickname Stephen might have for my penis is really none of your business.” He glanced towards Stephen for a moment before enquiring, “I do hope you haven't named my penis, Stephen.”

“Er...” Stephen stuttered, refusing to meet his eyes or look at Cutter. 

James might be enjoying Cutter growing redder by the minute, but he wasn't willing to make Stephen miserable... although he would make it up to his lover later. “And if you must know, Stephen won me a teddy bear at a shooting stall at the County Fair.” He fixed Cutter with a coldly superior look. “Do I look like I answer to 'Jimmy'?” He waited for Cutter to splutter before ordering him to get out. 

He turned, worried as to what Stephen might be thinking and wondering if his lover had named his penis. Stephen was shaking and James took a step towards him, his expression and voice full of concern. “Stephen?”

Stephen managed to look up, tears streaming down his face before he convulsed with laughter. “His face...” 

James smiled, knowing whenever Stephen was having a bad day, all he would have to do was remember the look on Cutter's face and he'd feel better. The pteranodon aside, the holiday had gone far better than he could have hoped. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No animals were harmed in the writing of this fic, however, Nick may never recover from the shock ;)


End file.
